Friends Forever
by Nonnahs
Summary: LinkxZel Over the years, Link and Zelda's friendship has deteriorated no thanks to Malon who has been spreading lies and rumors between them. Can Link and Zelda's friendship overcome Malon's jealously and possibly turn into something more?
1. Default Chapter

Hyrule Field was quiet. The sun had recently peeked over Death Mountain as people and animals alike began to stir.

Zelda was wide-awake before then, as usual. Being a princess never meant beauty sleep; and according to Impa, she didn't need it. Her father was aging but he still had enough sense to know that his kingdom would need a fine strong new king and that Zelda would need a husband. No ordinary commoner would do. She was in need of a Prince.

The only people who could recall Link journeying throughout time were Zelda, the Sages and the Deku Tree. Zelda's father regarded Link as a good-for-nothing for he knew nothing about Link's slaying of Ganondorf.

Link, likewise, was being sought by many girls in the country. Some would bring flowers to his doorstep and homecooked meals while others would fish or horseback-ride with him. Zelda and Link had grown apart over the years. Link was quite busy, what with fighting the occasional moblin and fending off the girls whom would constantly flirt with him.

Link was fully aware of Zelda's duty as a princess and sometimes when he couldn't bring himself to blame it on her royalty he blamed it on the thought she was too good to be around him anyway.  
However pretty or elegant the other girls would seem, he still wanted his best and closest friend.

He had been waiting too long for her and the other girls whom he told stories of Zelda's beauty to were jealous. They tried to place the thought into his mind that Zelda didn't need him and Zelda was a wretch when really, they were jealous of her friendship with him.

Link was goregous. His unruly blonde locks and his cerulean blue eyes were captivating as it was but his personally shone much brighter. Not to mention he was a skilled horse rider and a fighter.  
There was a side to him, however, he never let them see. A side only Zelda knew of him.

Link missed his dear friend, Navi. She had been long gone and he knew she was never coming back. As much as Zelda begged him to, Link would never place the fault on her for everything that happened in the alternate timeline. He didn't want to be selfish but there was a part of him that did not enjoy the lack of attention Zelda paid to him.

He wanted her to come to him and he was stubborn in his choice too. Link had always come to her yet she could never spare anytime to come and spend a few hours, even minutes, with him.

Zelda was a gracious and beautiful princess. She lived a life of luxury and leisure. No one had any doubts that she would be a successful future as a ruler. However, her father was in need of a Prince whom upon his death would assume the throne.

Zelda was the only thing he had to offer of some political value. Zelda could be found hiding in the library for hours and hours each and every day. Studying and reading. She could not fathom doing anything else as it was against her fathers wishes and her 'passions'. It was days like these the King would refer to her as the "Hylian Jewel". She hated this title; it meant nothing to Zelda.

She envied Link for being able to be so free. He lived life on his own terms and he always did helpful things for him. Her gratitude was eternally his. Zelda was aware of how their friendship had grown feeble and lacked stability.

Every time Malon visited the Castle to deliver milk with her father, Malon always sought Zelda to spread the gossip of Link. She, obviously, had fallen for him and was always talking about her hopes and dreams with Zelda. Zelda blocked her out when she began to explain how every time he looks at her it meant a sign. She knew Link better than that and she knew Link wouldn't love a dirty farm girl.


	2. OneSided Love Lies

Malon had worked her magic on Link aswell. Link knew she visited the Princess often and whenever she came back; she would fill him in on how Zelda was. She told him, like she told Zelda, lies. "How is the Princess?" Link would say, eager to hear. Malon would reply with the slightest concern or care.  
"Dandy"  
"...Oh. Did she say anything"  
"Zelda? She never says anything interesting. She doesn't even deem you worthy of any attention. She said so herself. I can't believe you thought you guys were still friends. Princess of Destiny? More like Princess of Betrayl. I promise, Link, I'll never be like that." Malon said, taking his hand. Link was shocked; finding this hard to believe. "Oh...okay." His shoulders slumped back and he forced a smile to appease Maron. "Go on home, Maron. It is past your curfew." Maron frowned, she was hoping that he would keep her the night and have his way with her. Unfortunately; that part of her plan backfired. His friendship for Zelda was stronger then anything she could contemplate but it made her jealous enough to destroy it for that relationship stole a precious neccessity from her. Link's love.  
Link ushered her out of his Kokiri house and sent her home; despite her pleas to stay with him. He would not have anything to do with it. His mood was tarnished. It was like this every week for several weeks. Link wouldn't come to her and Zelda would not come to Link. In his dreams, all he could see was her and when he was awake his thoughts focused all on her. He knew this had to stop and he needed to move on. He'd lost many friends before but none like this. 


	3. Hylian Party

I'm so sorry, I'm such a bum. I've been meaning to write the next chapter but haven't gotten around to it v.v SORRY.Oh, and I'm well aware I start calling Malon, Maron. That is no symbol, Maron from KKJ looks practially the same name;Anyway, enjoy! Please R+R!

Link slammed his fist on his little wooden table, angry with himself for obsessing over the fact Zelda no longer needed him or even wanted to be around him. "Why am I feeling like this? I can definately get over Zelda." He jumped from his seat, pacing in his room. "Of course, I can. There are many girls I can get close to. Zelda... sure, Zelda was important but I must move on"  
Link did this all the time, talked to himself, trying to prove to himself that he was not going insane in his mind.  
He walked out from his house and onto his balcony ledge. With ease, he jumped over the little rail and whistled for Epona. He was planning on going to Gerudo palace.  
As soon as he got there, Queen Nabooru rushed past him on a horse. She was dressed very elegantly but it appeared she was late for something. Link turned Epona around and followed her,trying to catch up. "Nabooru! Where are you going?" he shouted, loud enough for her to hear. She coughed and shook her head, keeping her eye contact ahead of her. "Hyrule Castle." Link and Epona came immediately to a stop, allowing Nabooru to ride out of sight. "To Hyrule Castle?" He said aloud, wondering why Nabooru would go there. He sighed and left, once again looking for entertainment.  
Link rode around the field some before going to Zora's Domain. Before he even got there, he saw Ruto swimming freely up the stream. "Ruto...? Where are you going"  
"I'm off to Hyrule Castle." She replied, nonchantly.  
"Why is everyone going there?" "Didn't you hear? Zelda was proposed to by a handsome man! I must see it for myself!"

Link just about fell off his horse. "She WHAT? Did she...well...you know...accept it"  
Ruto looked puzzled, wondering why Link wasn't happy. "Formally, No, but I am requested in attendance. Why didn't she tell you"  
"She doesn't...tell me anything...anymore." Link said, frowning. "We're not friends anymore. I...I'm.." Link was at a loss for words. "I'm happy for her though. Tell her that when you see her"  
He closed his eyes and shifted on his mount. "Enjoy the party, Ruto." He nodded and rode back home while Ruto swam quickly to the Hylian Party.

Zelda sat on her throne, admiring her new diamond engagement ring on her finger. It was a pure gold band with a diamond the size of a ruppee. The man who had given it to her was equally as stunning. He had amazingly dark black hair with grey eyes that held stories of emotion. He was the Prince of Termina. 'This is my Destiny. I must marry this man and preserve the nation of Hyrule. Not a bad choice, I must say!' she thought. Ruto was the one to interrupt her thoughts. "My, my! How is my dear, dear close friend!" She was dry by now as she hugged Zelda. "I must talk with you. Please come with me?" Zelda stood up and walked with her to the gardens which resided just outside of the ball room. "How have you been, Ruto? What do you need to discuss?" Zelda inquired, still gazing at her engagement ring. "Well.." Ruto began, "You see, I heard about your engagement. News travels quick in my parts, I just wanted to say congratulations!" She smiled and glanced at the Prince from the window. "He'll make you happy, especially in bed." At that, Zelda slapped her playfully, blushing furiously. "RUTO!" Ruto giggled insanely and soon they both were giggling madly. After they stopped, Ruto stared at the sky. "I ran into Link earlier..." she began, not sure if Zelda wanted to hear about Link. Apparently, she did for her ears perked up instantly at the name. "Link? Really"  
As the gardens, as well as the castle, were on the hill that overlooked the Marketplace and field, it was peaceful to watch the townspeople and travelers go to-and-fro.  
"He seemed upset. About your getting engaged and everything." Ruto said, shaking her head. "No one told him anything and he felt so left out." Zelda shook her head. "Oh, no. That is not my fault. Do not blame this on me." Her tone changed from passive to stern. "He knows my father does not like him. He knows that if he wants to see me, he can but does he? DOES HE?" Zelda said, practically screaming. Ruto shushed her quickly, indicating someone would hear her anger"  
"I've been getting along just fine without him!" Zelda said, quieter. Ruto was silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "He said...that he was happy for you. Then he rode away." Ruto looked down, "My favorite couple, now on bad terms." Zelda hit her again, this time it wasn't playful. "We are NOT a couple! I am married Prince Kei of Termina at the end of this month. He makes me happy. Link does not! Do you understand me?" Zeldas fists were balled up and fury. Ruto held her face in her hands, especially the part where Zelda hit her. "Geez, Zelda. You're...not like I remember you." "TRY RUNNING BEING PRESSED TO RUN AN ENTIRE COUNTRY, MARRY SOME GUY I DON'T EVEN KNOW AND NEVER BE ABLE TO GO ANYWHERE FREELY. YEAH, I'VE CHANGED. MORE THEN YOU OR LINK'LL EVER KNOW!" She shouted, loudly and with that, she ran off, not caring about who heard her scream. She was practically in tears.


	4. A Dream?

Hey, it's Nonnahs. I know, you can hit me for not updating in forever. I'm sorry. I just had LITTLE inspiration for this story and school...Tomorrow is the last day, expect TONS of updates this summer. Oh, and Zelda belongs to Nintendo. Not me. R and R!

* * *

Sounds of pain and anguish could be heard, Zelda could only watch in fear as Ruto was brutally murdered right before her eyes. Malon cackled with menacing cheer as flames burst from the ground. Zelda's eyes flew open.

'A dream...' she thought. 'Just...a dream...' Realizing she was sweating, she reached for her robe, tied it on herself and left her room of the castle.

"I need some fresh air...and something to drink too..." Zelda said, trying to get herself back together. Stepping out of the Royal castle, where the guards could watch her every move, and into the Hylian field, where she knelt by a pond.

Her night gown glowed a soft lavender aura from the moonlit rayes. Cupping her hands, she scouped some fresh water into her hand since the castles had no running water and slowly drank it.

After a moment, she though she had seen Ruto's reflection in the water. Maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her but she suddenly had a feeling of insecurity since her guards nor Link were not around.

"What's wrong with me? Ruto's just fine! Right?" Zelda splashed water in her face, hoping that it would wake her up better. What she didn't know was her dream was a serious warning to the events that would occur within the following hours.

Malon and Ruto would fight. Malon had ended up going to the Hylian party, which was still going on despite Zelda going to sleep early.

Malon stood next to Ruto who was sipping her red-wine. Deciding to brag, Malon mentioned to Ruto about how she was en-route to getting engaged to Link and red-wine exploded from Ruto's mouth,landing all over Malon, as she fell over laughing.

"Excuse me, Ruto! What was THAT for?" grumbled Malon as she angryly dabbed at her dress with a towel.  
"Link? Engaged to YOU"  
"...What's wrong with that"  
"WE'VE BEEN ENGAGED FOR SEVEN YEARS!"

Malon jumped back, completely unaware of this. Ruto smirked, thinking to herself how much she loved using the alternate timeline against others who were oblivious to it. "You're a silly one, Malon. Very silly. Besides, you two don't look good together. Obviously he has the hots for a Princess and not a homey farm girl, such as yourself!" Ruto was stepping up to the plate and defending Zelda, as well as herself. She seemed that she had had one too many drinks for she was flailing and ranting like a crazed lunatic.


End file.
